This invention relates to an exercise climber, more particularly to a wind-drag type climber.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional climber includes a roller 1A which is disposed on an intermediate portion of a strut 2A. A cable 3A extends around the roller 1A. Two hydraulic cylinders 4A are respectively connected to two swing rods 5A each of which carries a pedal 6A. Each of the cylinders 4A includes a connector 7A which is slidable along the slide slot 8A in the swing rod 5A. After the connector 7A is moved to a selected position in the slide slot 8A, it can be locked on the swing rod 5A. Because the reciprocal movement of the pedals 6a is effected via the cylinders 4A, the exercise effect of the illustrated climber is limited.